a. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to a cup that lights up when certain events take place, such as when the cup is put down or is knocked by a hard object.
b. Field of Invention
Drinking cups are very popular especially for babies, infants, toddlers and even older children. They are the preferred means of providing liquids at any time of the day or night. Most drinking cups for children are available as an assembly of a lower portion forming a receptacle for the liquids. These lower portions are frequently double walled to provide thermal insulation to the cup contents, to make the lower portion stronger, etc. The assembly typically further includes a lid used to close securely to make the cup somewhat spill proof. The lid is provided with a spout through which a child can drink the cup contents. A valve may be provided in the spout or elsewhere in the lid to insure that the contents of the cup don't spill if the cup is shaken, turned over or otherwise disturbed. These types of cups have become known as “sippy cups” and are widely available from different manufacturers.
Most sippy cups have decorations in form of painted figures or other artwork on the sidewalls of the lower portion and the top surface of the lid. The purpose of these decorations is to attract attention of the child while in use. Unfortunately, in today's busy environment, the sippy cups must vie for the child's attention with many other devices, such as TVs, lights, cell phones, toys and various other electronic devices all which generate dynamic, sharp, colorful, flashy images at the child. In many situations, with all this excitation around the child, the child quickly loses attention and interest in conventional sippy cups and fails to drink their contents.
The present invention overcomes these problems and presents a drinking cup that is attractive and holds the attention of children longer.